1. Field of the Invention
The invention relates to a filter cigarillo which comprises a natural-leaf wrapper as well as to a process of manufacturing such filter cigarillo.
2. Discussion of the Prior Art
Conventional cigarillos are often surrounded by a wrapper made from reconstituted tobacco. In case of a filter cigarillo, the reconstituted-tobacco wrapper can also encircle the filter. Consumers generally do not have problems with the taste of the reconstituted tobacco they come in touch with in the filter area.
If in a cigarillo of this kind the reconstituted tobacco wrap is replaced by a natural leaf wrapper, many consumers would prefer a less strong taste in the filter area.
To this end, it is conceivable, to provide in the filter end area of the cigarillo a milder material, e.g. a tipping paper. For example, a filter section could be connected to the natural-leaf wrapper forming the outer layer of the cigarillo by means of tipping paper.
The process of attaching or gluing tipping paper to a natural-leaf wrapper, however, can be troublesome. Additionally, the rough surface of the natural-leaf wrapper results in a wrinkled and unpleasant appearance of the tipping paper.